<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abduction by freckledSelkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109266">Abduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledSelkie/pseuds/freckledSelkie'>freckledSelkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, UFOs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledSelkie/pseuds/freckledSelkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year looking for answers, you decide to give up on searching for how to get your sister back, that's when you accidentally end up dissapearing, just like her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troll Ancestors (Homestuck)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am spanish so it might not be written as fine as I would like to, but I will do my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Obsession</h3><p>“For probably 70 years, there have been a lot of UFO sightings, of course, almost everyone doesn’t believe in this kind of things, they think it’s just for attention, or just some crazy old lady that might have or might have not killed her missing son. I didn’t believe all that stuff at first, why would someone want to study us? we´re just a plague in this planet, and the only thing we do is build to destroy.</p><p> At least that was what I thought, until I saw my sister disappear in front of my eyes. It was a warm night, the sky was clear and the stars could be seen clearly, I lived in a house near the forest and the nearest neighbor was pretty far away. Anyways, I was having dinner out in the porch with my family as any other night, when I finished I went inside and washed the dishes with my brother, who was pretty little by then, probably 6-7. He went to sleep early and I stayed awake, sleeping was never my thing, I could be drawing, reading or dancing under the moonlight for hours, until morning if I wanted to! I already had finished my studies and I was running a little art shop on the city. When the moon was almost at the top of the sky I was already out again, sitting on the grass, my old sister was next to me, playing her little ukulele, its sound was as sweet as the chocolate chip cookies we both made with our father, and, of course, I couldn’t resist but ask her to teach me how to play, she gladly agreed, giving me the instrument and showing me some chords that were easy for beginners, and 2 hours after that I was able to learn a song, I don’t remember which one was, but I remember the melody, I still play it to this day.</p><p>Back to the story, when we were singing the song, a short but sudden buzz invaded our ears, we looked at the sky, the stars and the moon were gone, there was just an enormous ship upon us, my sister got up forcing her sight a bit to try and see what was that thing, both of us only found out when some kind of door on the bottom of de UFO opened up, filling the place with its warm light, I looked up at my sister, she had a terrified look in her face, and just as we looked at each other, she was gone...just like the UFO, the only thing left from her was her ukulele.<br/>
I didn’t know how to explain to my parents what happened, not even to my brother. Since then, I got a bit spaced out from everyone, I almost lose my job, my friends, some of them stayed because they understood why my behaviour had changed, I became obsessed with theories and aliens, I tried to look for a way to get my sister back, to get my life back, she had supported me when I was all alone, she was my best friend, I was not able to overcome what I saw. I stopped taking care of myself, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep when I wanted, I stayed in my room with the only light that came from my PC, searching and looking for answers, day and night.</p><p>It was not until I fainted when I had understood that I could not keep living like this, I had to stop obsessing with this and accept that<br/>
she was not here anymore and wouldn’t come back, I wanted and had to be myself again.</p><p>Right here, right now, this is the last time I’ll be writing about it as a goodbye to this year and hello to a new one, this has to stop, because this is the reason I’ve ended up in a hospital, I can’t take it anymore, and, to my sister, wherever you are I hope you’re alive, I will always remember you.</p><p>
  <em>"Time to let go, [Y/N]”<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As you sign your letter, you fold it and leave it under the bed’s pillow, you look around, still dizzy, and see your...roommate? you’re not sure if they count as one, this is not a house after all, there is a lot of people in other rooms. You hug your ukulele and then put it back on the chair next to you, it was left there while your fathers were visiting.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now, go on and rest a little more, you have to regain all the sleep you haven’t got in all this time.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting over it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were hospitalized for two months, which helped you very much, you took a break from everything and it felt liberating, you also agreed to go see a therapist to find out why you had made that little story in your mind, no one had believed you since first, and your little brother didn’t know anything because you didn’t want to scare him.<br/>
In all this time you convinced yourself that you had made the abduction thing up because you couldn’t get a reasonable explanation for how she disappeared, or that it was just a dream, your memories were a little bit fuzzy.</p><p>The sky was filled with clouds, it would rain in any minute, you were outside the hospital, waiting for your dad to pick you up, this time you had proper clothes that were given to you some days ago, because it would be stupid to go back home with a nightgown, it would be cold behind your back ,so yeah, warm, comfortable clothes were always an option. You hear a car stop in front of you while looking at the sky, then look down at the vehicle, your dad is on the driver’s seat, and behind, your brother, you sit next to your little sibling, who hands you what seems to be a cookie with lacasitos that form your name with the letters on each one.</p><p>
  <em>“Grandpa, grandma and I made it for you, there were 2 more but we ate them.”<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His face was covered with crumbs of his cookie, you let out a tiny laugh and he looks at you weird, now silence is all over the car and your dad looks at you and starts talking.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Are you excited to get back home?”<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>‘Excited’ wouldn’t be really the word you would use, you’re neutral about it, it will be obviously weird coming back home and remembering how much time you ended up spending at home, oh lord, now you feel ashamed about that, just shrug and close your eyes.<br/>
Your dad stares at you for a few seconds and then goes back to look forward the road, turning on the car and starting to drive.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The journey was calm and slow, but fluid, you saw through the window all the fauna and flora you had forgotten about in a whole year, you quietly cried because it was a beautiful and majestic sight, you could feel the magic emanating from the trees and flowers, you felt peace in your heart, and sighed, your brother had fallen asleep, and your dad was talking about anything while driving, you don’t know since you were distracted enjoying the view of the forest. You get home an hour later and get out of the car, running and jumping like a little kid, but, you’re like, 20 years old? you didn’t care that people around you thought that you were crazy for doing this, they already thought you were before you started doing this. Later, it started raining and you stayed outside, dancing to music you had put in a bluetooth speaker on the stairs, you were laughing and smiling for the first time in a long time, the shame and sadness disappeared when you were surrounded by nature, it made you feel alright and in control, you were part of it, like everyone else.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The dancing didn’t last long, suddenly, images of the night that your sister went missing came to your mind, your head started hurting and you fell onto the ground, you took a few deep breaths and layed on your back, letting the raindrops land on your forehead, this smoothed the pain and the images began to fade from your mind. <em>“It’s alright, you’re alright.”<em> was what you were whispering at that moment, you sure were thankful that you had agreed to the therapy sessions.<br/>
Time passes, and you are already inside the house having a nice, warm bath, the water covers you ‘til your neck, and the only thing you think about is trying to not fall asleep, at one point you hear a few knocks at the door, your other dad tells you dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and that you should get out of the bathtub now or you will look like a raisin, this is followed by a laugh. You also want to laugh but you feel a bit tired to do so, anyways you do get out of the bathtub and let the water go through the drain.<br/>
You change yourself into pajamas after drying and get out of the bathroom, going straight to your room, you spent the rest of the day with your family like you did before, and went to sleep early.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>There were no dreams that night, not even the next one, but you didn’t really care, the few weeks that came you just would do new things, you went to therapy, you cooked breakfast and your dads lunch and dinner, for washing the dishes you four had turns. You started hanging out more with your old friends, who were happy to see you get better. Everything was alright, you were recovering very well, apart from that, you didn’t get back to your job yet, but you had a friend covering your back at the shop, you of course you shared the money gained, you made the products that then were selled by them at the shop.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>After 2-3 months you got back to your job, now with an employee who you got along with very well, you also started to have weird dreams about being tied up to an iron table by very tall shadows, you felt the cold of the tools that were used to study your body, they would also use machines, in the end you could see part of their bodies, they had human shapes, but grey skin and yellow nails, some of them would wear black and another color, normally yellow, blue or turquoise, that’s the only ones you remember, you remember some of them arguing, and that happened in A LOT of those dreams, you never saw their faces, and that annoyed you, you hate those kind of dreams where you can’t see someone from head to toes. You were convinced it was just dreams or nightmares because you woke up with no scars, you also didn’t really give a shit about what they could mean so you hardly mentioned them to your therapist, he was a nice man although his hair had almost the shape of this sunglasses, that was also weird as hell, there was no sun almost every single day and he still would wear them, shit, now that you think of it, some of the drawings he had in his office were also weird??? you never stopped for a moment to think about this, and you honestly regret it.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Changing the subject, now you have been outside the hospital for 7 months, you haven’t looked at anything related to aliens or UFOs for this time, maybe you might have watched “Paul” five or six times, but you just like the movie so that doesn’t count, you have watched a lot of films more than one time, your life is back on track and you feel happy, you usually do picnics with friends and right now you are teaching your brother how to bake brownies, you learnt this from your grandfather, who loved cooking with your grandma, sadly they got divorced when you were 16, but they stayed as friends, which was kind of weird but if that works out for them it’s alright, you would visit them at their apartment on the city.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>After you put the mix into the oven you both clean as you can the table and sit, waiting for them to get done, in this period of time, your brother looks at you.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>“What is it Oliver?”<em> you ask since he’s been looking directly at you for the last ten minutes.</em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>“My friend told me at school something she heard her parents talking with dad about something...something about María, did you really see her disappear?”<em> you skip a beat after hearing this, it was very sudden that he brought up this topic, you don’t panic, after all this time you know it was just a dream that you got obsessed with until you thought it was real.</em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>“Well, that was just a drea-”<em> you got disrupted by him, he’s just 8 why does he talk like someone a bit older than his age.</em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>“Did you also see the alien ship?”<em> his voice sounded excited, does he think that was cool? you start shaking, was it real? it wasn’t a dream? no, it might be a prank. You’re about to answer, but luckily you get a text from your best friend and co-worker, Angel, they were outside your home, you had invited them to hang out at home since you heard there would be a storm happening later, and they would probably sleep here, too. You open the door and let them in, they take a seat on the table and you three talk about the movies you could see later, 25 minutes pass and the brownies are ready to be taken out, you do this because your brother might burn himself very easily, you leave them on the worktop and let them cool to then cut them in the shape of rectangles.</em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>You take all of them and put them in a big dish, then you put them on the living room’s table, closing the curtains and sitting on the couch with Angel and Oliver, turning on the TV and looking for a movie on DvD, your brother insists on watching The Bee Movie, but you don’t wanna see a lady that wants to bird and the bees with a bee, thank you very much. In the end you decide to see ‘Night at the Museum’, you haven’t seen this one since you don't know when, but it’s been very long, then you have a Jurassic Park marathon, 6 from the 12 brownies aren’t there anymore, you ate 2 and your friend just ate one, so your brother must have eaten 3, so you decide to save the rest before your he eats them.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Dinosaurs aren’t really your thing, you always liked horror movies, specially found footage, but since you can’t because your sibling is still little you have to see this, they’re cool, of course, but you just liked the first one. In the middle of one of the movies, thunder and heavy rain could be heard even with the TV on a high volume, nothing stopped them that night. Since your parents had gone out to have dinner with friends, you three made a pizza that was almost burned, so you made another one smaller that came out quite alright, after dinner you watched a few more movies until your friend and Oliver felt tired and went to sleep, you couldn’t, the storm kept you awake, anyways you closed your eyes and tried to sleep on the bed that you were now sharing with Angel.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>…</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>A light made you close your eyes harder, you thought that it might just be lightning from the storm, but it lasted a lot to be lightning, you suddenly felt like you were floating, finally you fell asleep ignoring that, you always had that feeling so you didn’t really worry, yeah, that’s pretty stupid of you to be honest.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, Ruth from the Paul movie in the beginning looks a little bit like Vriska lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>